The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis Orchid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name, (Ken Petersonxc3x97Mama Case) xe2x80x98Pine Ridge #3xe2x80x99. The new cultivar may be marketed under the name Summer Beach.
Phalaenopsis comprises a genus of about 55 species of herbaceous perennials; many of which, or the hybrids thereof, are suitable for cultivation in the home or greenhouse. Phalaenopsis are predominantly epiphytic or rock-dwelling, and are native to tropical Asia, the Malay Archipelago, and Oceania. The species typically have 2-ranked fleshy oblong or elliptic leaves affixed to a short central stem (monopodial growth), which vary in size from 5 to 8 inches to over 2 feet. The leaves may be entirely green or mottled with silver grey.
Phalaenopsis orchids, referred to as xe2x80x98Moth Orchidsxe2x80x99 in the horticultural trade, are used as cut flowers for the florist trade, or sold as flowering potted plants for the home or interiorscape.
Phalaenopsis produce upright or pendent lateral flowering racemes, often with many showy flowers which open in succession beginning with the lowermost. The flowers possess three sepals, and three petals, the lateral ones are similar. The lowermost petal, called the labellum, is three-lobed and is often more brightly colored than the other flower segments. Flower colors include various shades of pink, white, yellow, and red-brown.
Phalaenopsis Orchids are typically propagated from seeds. Asexual propagation of Phalaenopsis is often done from off-shoots which frequently arise from the lower bracts of the inflorescence. The resulting plants are detached from the mother plant and planted in a suitable substrate. Phalaenopsis Orchids may also be asexually reproduced by tissue culture.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor within the progeny of a cross of the parent plants listed below that was made in April, 1995. The new Cultivar was selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant in a controlled environment in Homestead, Fla. in February, 1997. Since January, 1998, asexual propagation by tissue culture in a laboratory in Sebring, Fla. has been used to increase the number of plants for evaluation and has demonstrated that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of new cultivar which in combination distinguish this Phalaenopsis as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Flowers of the new cultivar are orange pink in base color, with a suffusion of pink at the base of the lateral petals. The labellum is multi-colored and variously marked with red, dark pink and yellow. The color of the flower changes noticeably with age becoming pink tinged with yellow.
2. Inflorescences of the new cultivar are tall, frequently branched, and sturdy with long lasting flowers with good substance.
3. Leaves of the new cultivar are elliptic to obovate in shape, very dark green, and glossy. The undersides of the leaves are flushed with dark purple.
4. Plants of new cultivar grow quickly, uniformly, and vigorously.
5. Plants of the new cultivar flower early, producing marketable flowering plants in about 11 months.
6. Plants of the new cultivar initiate flowers early in the fall, and flower in advance of the typical flowering season during the winter and early spring. Plants of the new cultivar have also been observed to flower during the summer.
Plants of the new cultivar have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength, without however, any change in genotype.
Plants of the new cultivar differ primarily from plants of the parent cultivars in petal and sepal color. Plants of the new cultivar differ primarily from plants of the Phalaenopsis (Ken Petersonxc3x97Mama Cass) xe2x80x98Pine Ridge #6xe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/895,636, filed concurrently with this application, in petal and sepal color.
Perhaps the closest commercial comparison to the new cultivar can be made to seedling-derived Phalaenopsis Orchids which are heterogeneous genetically, and typically lack uniformity in growth vigor, plant growth habit, and flower quality. Since this reference point has inconsistent characteristics, a direct comparison for (Ken Petersonxc3x97Mama Cass) xe2x80x98Pine Ridge #3xe2x80x99 is not available. The new cultivar is a single genotype asexually-propagated via tissue culture; thus its combined horticultural characteristics listed above are uniform and predictable.